


6,526 miles away

by chameleontattoos



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleontattoos/pseuds/chameleontattoos
Summary: yang hongseok lives in chicago, illinois. his boyfriend, jo jinho, lives in seoul, south korea.things are hard, as you might be able to imagine. but they manage.





	6,526 miles away

**Author's Note:**

> the long distance relationship au that nobody wants but you're getting anyway

“I’m so tired.” Jinho murmured. “Today’s been…” He trailed off, rubbing his eyes. “It’s been a day.”

Hongseok took in the hunch of his shoulders and the way the corners of his mouth were pinching together. “I can tell,” he said, immediately wishing he hadn’t. Jinho didn't need that from him.

Jinho grimaced. “Am I killing the mood? I’m sorry.”

Hongseok thought he was, just a little, but he had no intention of saying so. He didn’t want him to feel worse. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked instead.

Jinho hummed. “I feel like a sack of, like… compacted soot.”

“Soot?” Hongseok chuckled despite himself. “Interesting choice of words.”

Jinho’s answering tiny smile warmed the cockles of his heart. He gave himself a mental gold star.

“It’ll make sense if you let me talk, you dickbag.” Jinho retorted.

“Sorry.” Hongseok grinned, leaning back in his chair. “Go on.”

“Alright, so, like, a grand total of _sixteen_ shit things happened to me today.” Jinho began. “First of all, you know how my car is being serviced?”

“Yeah?”

“My bus to work was twenty minutes late. I barely had time to clock in.”

“Why didn’t you just ring for a taxi?” Hongseok asked. He was asking more out of a sense of ‘this is what one should say in such a situation’ than because he actually expected Jinho to ring for a taxi. Because of course Jinho hadn’t rung for a taxi. ‘Give it a second to come good’ was his unofficial personal motto.

“I knew it’d come if I waited long enough.” Jinho shrugged.

Called it.

“Anyway, secondly…”

It took a full twenty minutes for Jinho to go through the extended, sixteen-item-long list of reasons why he’d had a bad day. At the end of it, Hongseok could only sit there in wordless shock, just staring at him.

“So, yeah.” Jinho wrinkled his nose. “I’ve had a really bad day.”

“That’s an understatement.” Hongseok said sympathetically. He took a sip of his milk tea, smiling around the straw at Jinho’s envious expression.

“I still can’t believe you’re flaunting your access to boba in front of me.” Jinho whined, making grabby hands. “I want some.”

Hongseok made a show of holding the plastic cup out of reach. “You should’ve done the smart thing and bought some while the shops were still open.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t _want_ any then, did I, smarty pants?” Jinho asked. He checked his phone and pulled a face. “Ugh. I have class in the morning, I should get going.”

Hongseok’s heart sank, but for Jinho’s sake he tried not to let it show. “No problem.” He smiled. “G’night. Love you.”

“I love you!” Jinho chirped.

His boyfriend’s smiling face froze on the screen for a second before the call ended. Hongseok stared at his laptop for a long while, looking without really seeing, trying his hardest to imprint the image of that smile onto his mind’s eye. It’d be at least another week before they could video call again. Maybe longer. The only reason that’d been able to have the one they’d just finished, even, was because Hongseok had helped his boss with something that was way, _way_ above his pay grade, his boss had given him a complimentary afternoon off, and Jinho had been willing to stay up until ass o’clock in the morning Seoul time to make it work for them.

Hongseok sighed, folding his laptop shut. If he could push Chicago closer to Seoul through sheer force of will, he would. But alas, physics didn’t work that way. Plate tectonics was working against him too, probably. Even if he _could_ move Chicago closer to Seoul, he didn’t want to be the one responsible for the creation of another Ring of Fire.

His stomach grumbled quietly, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten since his early breakfast that morning. Lunchtime, then. Sliding off his bed – a double, because he loved to subconsciously torture himself – he wandered through the flat to the kitchen, first checking to see if Shinwon was home. His room was empty; he must’ve been held up at his spin cycle session.

Hongseok made a sandwich for his absent housemate and put it in the fridge for him to have when he got back. Spin class always made Shinwon hungry.

With his own sandwich cut into triangles and arranged on a plate, he slid into his spot at their tiny dinner table.

Not for the first time, he found himself wondering whether Jinho would like his sandwiches. Also not for the first time, he gave himself a mental kick as soon as he found himself wondering it.

First of all, of course he would. Everyone liked Hongseok’s sandwiches. Second of all, long distance relationships were hard enough without letting oneself use one’s sandwiches as an excuse to pine after one’s boyfriend. Third of all…

“Fuck it.” Hongseok muttered, biting a triangle cleanly in half. It was Thursday. Moping got a free pass on Thursdays.

**Author's Note:**

> i promised myself that i wasn't gonna do this. 'this' being 'post the first chapter of a fic and probably not update it for months and months'. but in the end i decided 'to hell with having restraint, reality is a construct, let's just do it.'
> 
> that being said, i may write the whole thing and then you guys can have a teeny weeny chapter 1 and then several thousand words for chapter 2. who knows. i sure don't lmao
> 
> ANYWAY if you wanna yell at me feel free to do so on[twitter](https://twitter.com/spacedaisies) or else i also have [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/136185889) now!!


End file.
